winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Навеки
Навеки — песня из фильма «Волшебное приключение» о Блум и Скае. Текст |-|Русский= Навеки... Если вместе мы... Если вместе мы (Если вместе мы) Происходит чудо (Энергия волшебства) И сердце мне поет (Буду я любить) Счастье окружает (Чудеса) Ты мой (Любовь моя) И счастье, что живу на свете я Навеки... (Буду я любить) Навеки... (Нам с тобою быть) Летим вперед Пусть нас влечет Неяркий свет тех далеких звезд Музыка звучит (Сердце отвори) Во всем, что окружает (Ты сможешь увидеть) И расцветет цветок (Чудо красоты) И сердце бьется в такт Любовь так загадочна И счастье, что живу на свете я Навеки... (Буду я любить) Навеки... (Нам с тобою быть) Летим вперед Пусть нас влечет Неяркий свет тех далеких звезд Музыка звучит (Сердце отвори) Во всем, что окружает (Ты сможешь увидеть) И расцветет цветок (Чудо красоты) И сердце бьется в такт Любовь так загадочна И счастье, что живу на свете я Навеки... (Буду я любить) Навеки... (Нам с тобою быть) Летим вперед Пусть нас влечет Неяркий свет тех далеких звезд |-|Английски= Forever, forever Forever, forever Forever Every time we're close Every time we're close (Every time we're close) There's a kind of magic (A magical energy) That fills my heart with love (Like a blowing breeze) And everything around me (Is beautiful) You are my everything The reason I feel blessed to be alive Forever (Forever) I'll be loving you Forever (Forever) With everything that's new Let's fly up there and lose ourselves In the big arms of the universe There's a melody (Open up your heart) In everything around us (And you will hear it) The blooming of a rose (Is a miracle) And hearts that beat as one (It's harmony) Love is a mystery And I feel so blessed to be alive Forever (Forever) I'll be loving you Forever (Forever) With everything that's new Let's fly up there and lose ourselves In the big arms of the universe There's a melody (Open up your heart) In everything around us (And you will hear it) The blooming of a rose (Is a miracle) And hearts that beat as one (It's harmony) Love is a mystery And I feel so blessed to be alive Forever I'll be loving you Forever With everything that's new Let's fly up there and lose ourselves In the big arms of the universe |-|Итальянский= Per sempre (Per sempre) Per sempre (Per sempre) Quando sei con me (Quando sei con me) Tutto si colora (Il mondo si illumina) Più mi incanto che (Non ha fine mai) Vive in ogni cosa (In ogni cosa) E come rinascere Ti guardo ed inizio a volare Per sempre (Per sempre) Il sole splenderà Per sempre (Per sempre) La luna danzerà Insieme a noi, adesso che Tu sei per me, l'amore Quando sei con me (Resta qui con me) Sento nel mio cuore (Senti nel tuo cuore) La musica che fai (C'è una melodia) Il nascere di un fiore (In ogni cosa) Sognare è facile Insieme iniziamo a volare Per sempre (Per sempre) Il sole splenderà Per sempre (Per sempre) La luna danzerà Insieme a noi, adesso che Tu sei per me, l'amore Quando sei con me (Resta qui con me) Sento nel mio cuore (Senti nel tuo cuore) La musica che fai (C'e una melodia) Il nascere di un fiore (In ogni cosa) Sognare è facile Insieme iniziamo a volare Per sempre (Per sempre) Il sole splenderà Per sempre (Per sempre) La luna danzerà Insieme a noi, adesso che Tu sei per me, l'amore Видео thumb|left|335 px en:Forever Категория:Песни Категория:Волшебное приключение